1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chum dispensing assembly comprising a container having a separable portion which may be axially displaced from the remainder of the container so as to create a dispensing opening. Chum is selectively dispersed from the interior of the submerged container upon a pulling force being exerted on the container, which is sufficient to axially displace the separable portion and open the dispensing opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of chum is universally recognized as a means of attracting fish to an area or vicinity where fishing occurs or, for a variety of other reasons, when it is desired that fish congregate. The term “chum” is widely used to define various types of animal matter such as, but not limited to, fish parts, blood, fish oil, and a variety of other animal substance. The process of “chumming” has been found to be useful in both fresh and salt water fishing but is particularly useful for attracting a large variety of fish in a saltwater environment.
Chumming techniques and apparatus vary greatly and include the most basic act of poring blood and like animal matter overboard of a marine craft. However, over time it was clearly recognized that the dispersing of chum at a selected depth at which the baited hook of the fisherman is intended to be located, was most efficient. As a result, a variety of different types of chum dispensing apparatus have been employed and again range from the more simplistic structural and functional apparatus to relatively complicated, selectively operable dispensing devices.
In the former category, relatively simple mesh material baskets, porous material bags or like structures have been used to contain chum. Such devices are typically weighted or otherwise structured to facilitate the submerging thereof to the floor or other level within the body of water where fishing is to take place. Obvious disadvantages associated with theses types of devices normally involve dispensing of the chum at an inappropriate rate i.e.; either too slowly or too rapidly. As with the above described devices, other relatively simple chum dispensing apparatus includes a dispenser structure suspended by rope, line, etc. which is lowered to a predetermined or desired depth. Typically, a housing in which the chum is stored includes a plurality of through holes. A closure structure such as, but not limited to, a piviotly mounted flap or like member is normally secured in a closed position during the lowering of the dispensing device. Upon reaching a preferred level, a release mechanism is activated thereby allowing the flap or like closure structure to move to an open position. As a result most, if not all, of the chum content passes from the interior from the housing into a surrounding area.
Therefore, many categories of fishing, particularly salt water fishing, use chum dispensing devices to the extent that the use of chum in some types of fishing has become an inherent part of the fishing process. Such extensive use of chum has led to more sophisticated chum dispensing devices specifically structured to overcome certain problems recognized in the chumming procedure. By way of example only, one recognized disadvantage in known dispensing devices, including the relatively simple structures of the types set forth above, include problems of accurately positioning the chum device in areas where even a minimal current exist. As a result, improved chum dispensing structures have attempted to provide dispensing bodies or housings structured to be quickly and easily lowered to a preferred depth. At the same time, such devices are designed to avoid “drifting” along with an existing current. Also it is frequently important for a user to be able to selectively control a rate of chum dispersal from the dispensing structure.
Another factor to be considered when using a chum dispensing device is the type of chum best suited for the category of fishing to be conducted. As previously indicated, chum originates from a variety of different animal material ingredients and as such significantly varies in weight, solidity, viscosity, etc. Therefore in order to avoid the necessity of having a plurality of different types of chum dispensing devices, it is a distinct advantage to utilize a dispensing assembly having sufficient structural and functional versatility to allow for the selective dispersion of different varieties of chum or a combination thereof, at a preferred rate of distribution. Additional factors to be considered include strength of material, complexity of use, size, weight, etc, of a chum dispensing assembly. Moreover, a preferred combination of these structural and functional characteristics could result in a chum dispensing assembly having the preferred versatility to overcome problems and disadvantages which have long been recognized in the sport of fishing.
Therefore, there is a need for an effective chum dispensing assembly which is relatively uncomplicated in its structural and functional features and which is made from a durable material capable of withstanding the relatively harsh environment to which dispensing devices of this type are routinely subjected. In addition the cost and operational effectiveness of a chum dispensing assembly should be such as to assure a long operable life, while at the same time allowing the dispensing assembly to be commercially available to a wide range of consumers.